A Throne of Ghosts
by Silent Iguana
Summary: The world that Ainz Ooal Gown created after the fall of the Slane Theocracy is one riddled with dangerous uncertainties. As the Overlord pulls the puppet strings many will rise and others will fall. Follow up to Nemu's Prologue. Will update with excerpts that have some linearity.


I don't own Overlord, at all. Also, this is the follow up to Nemu's Prologue.

…

…

Yuri Alpha waited patiently in the recently constructed throne room. It was a grand space, inviting respect and reverence from any who had the privilege to stand within its tall walls. Filled with opulent décor it was a symbol of the wealth that the city had acquired since its submission to her master's will.

Workers from Nazarick had designed it, as well as the rest of the new palace, while the nation's subjects had built it to said specifications. Overall, the whole edifice was relatively small compared to that of neighboring nations, but that was what Ainz Ooal Gown had wanted. E-Rantel, for all of its prosperity, was not meant to be the center of the new nation. Another city was destined for that honor, one born from virgin fields, with all the majesty and splendor that did the Sorcerer King justice. However, it would take time for such a project to fully commence, let alone finish.

Next to the throne the vice-captain of the Pleiades slid a careful finger across one of the ebony armrest. Smoothly, the nimble finger traced the finely trimmed wood, stopping only once throughout the entire motion. Yuri inspected her findings and offered a smile so small no one would testify of its presence. There was some dust, and in the Tomb of Nazarick such a find would be met with great dissatisfaction.

But it was always important to see the proper context. So, although still unsightly by other standards, for the newly acquired humans, and demi-humans, this was a significant improvement.

After all, not too long ago one could merely gaze upon the hall and immediately notice the dust and specks of dirt littered around the space, which wasn't acceptable. At that time Yuri had indeed reprimanded all the maids. Narberal also wished to express her discontent on multiple occasions, but Momon instructed that, as the adventurer Nabe, she had no business to meddle in such affairs, much to her disappointment.

"Is everything to your standard, Alpha-sama?"

The battle maid turned to observe her visitor, though she already knew whom it was. "The standards are not mine but of Nazarick. And while you have not yet met them, you have certainly made progress. Ainz-sama would be most pleased."

"Thank you. We have all increased our efforts to please Gown-sama, as well as to receive approval from Alpha-sama." Elea bowed in mild respect, knowing that the maid in front of her also held an important position, despite her uniform. She didn't precisely know what it was that she did for her to walk around with such an air about her, but Nemu had once mentioned that she believed her to be Ainz Ooal Gown's favorite maid—or something close to it.

"You can be at ease, Elea-san. I am not here to bring such things to your attention this time." Yuri said, not at all fazed by the fear she caused to swell up within the elf, for she knew what lay under it. "Where is Her Highness?"

"She is currently bathing and will soon descend for breakfast. Can I offer Alpha-sama something to drink or eat while we wait?"

Yuri's stoic face turned curious. "At this late hour?" She asked, ignoring the others offer for refreshment.

"Well, she grew rather tired yesterday after the evening's events. However…if we had received prior notice of your arrival I am sure we could have prepared a proper welcome. I don't believe that Her Majesty is to blame." The elf said through a smile, the implication of her statement clear.

Yuri frowned internally for the first time. The elfin maid was known to test the limits of her reach, ever eager to see the boundaries of her power. Though the influence anointed to her was mitigated solely to the palace's affairs, she still managed the courage to speak freely beyond her position, which, for now, had yet to receive any correction.

Personally, Yuri disliked the maid. But Nemu had grown especially fond of her, and her authority to keep her around was to be respected. To get rid of her one needed permission from a higher power, which was unnecessary at this point and time. So for now, Yuri merely observed.

"She should always be ready to carry out her duties, as should you. I pray that you not let this happen again. If Ainz-sama himself had come, you would be hard pressed to explain to him your lack of professionalism."

Elea's posture visibly shrinked.

In response Yuri offered her a smile. "Aside from your lack of responsibility, was there anything else that caused Her Highness to oversleep?"

Elea wanted nothing more than to point out that, as royalty, Nemu easily outranked them both and could do what she pleased, but she bit her tongue at the last second. It was too late in the day to pick an argument, especially with a women that may be more to Ainz Ooal Gown than a mere maid. Just how close were they, she wondered.

"She had lessons in swordsmanship late into the night. She suffered no harm, however. Jugem-san is always careful not to push her too hard." Elea replied. By now other maids and servants entered the throne room, busy at work preparing for Nemu's arrival.

They all stayed a safe distance away from them both, as if sensing the underlying tension.

"I see. Then this can be forgiven. I leave it to you to speak with Jugem-san about his mistake. Ainz-sama would not be happy if his daughter were to be injured or if she were to be lead astray." Yuri delegated facts that were well known. As far as the world was concerned, Nemu Emmot Gown was untouchable. Anyone who threatened her would face torture long before death's sweet release.

Only in the Tomb of Nazarick was she addressed by her real name and seen as a dispensable tool. This was especially true when one was in the presence of Albedo…who never cared for the human girl. In fact, if given the chance, most guardians believed the overseer would kill Nemu without hesitation, especially since she had already suggested the idea to Ainz on more than one occasion.

Yuri felt that wouldn't happen though. Her master wouldn't do anything without good reason. The woman would only be disposed of if she failed in her duties.

"Of course, I will do so immediately." Elea glanced at the other maids for a quick reprieve, eager to escape the powerful pressure brought on by Yuri's otherwise calm demeanor.

"May I ask what has brought Alpha-sama here today?" She asked once she fully got her bearings about her again.

"Ainz-sama will be arriving for a visit in three days time. I am here to give you notice and have a few words with Her Highness."

Whatever noise was permeating through the hall suddenly ceased. All of the maids and servants, of diverse backgrounds and races, halted all of their activity. The words Yuri Alpha had spoken were loud enough for them to hear. One would describe the look on their faces as a hybrid between fear and admiration. It had been along time since they had seen the Sorcerer King. Many still had never seen him and thus a strange energy filled the hall, one of tantalizing excitement.

Elea needed a second to catch her breath. "H-h-his Majesty is coming here?"

All ears in the room now paid close attention, not wanting to miss any details.

Elea almost chastised them, ordering them to instead proceed with their preparations. Before she could say anything though, Yuri answered her question.

"Yes, that is so."

Quiet whispers reached Elea's ears. No doubt from the twenty plus subordinates in the room.

"B-but Ainz Ooal Gown-sama hasn't graced us with his presence for the past two years! Has s-something happened!?" Elea asked in wonder, her composure quickly falling way to enthusiasm…and fear. She had never laid eyes on the famed magic caster but his works were well known to the general public, bordering on legends and myths.

The elf was eager to meet him—especially since his armies had freed many of her kin from the Slane Theocracy early on in the conflict, including her. To be able to thank him in person would be a great honor, and opportunity.

"F-father is coming!?" Came the startled cry from the hall's entrance.

All eyes turned to greet the new arrivals. And atop the red carpet stood the princess, her face practically glowing with anticipation as she entered the throne room.

Elea smiled upon seeing her, as the girl she had first seen in the morning was now long gone, replaced by someone else entirely.

Nemu Emmot Gown was dressed elegantly in a black dress with traces and trim of violet and gold, in many ways reminiscent of Ainz's dark robe. The long skirt reached her ankles and, along with her long sleeves, carried many intricate designs and symbols. The largest of which was centered on her abdomen just below her breast. It was the insignia of Ainz Ooal Gown, and it glowed with a faint alluring light so perfectly that everyone had no doubt that magic was woven into the seams.

All the male servants couldn't help but stare at her. Their eyes were glued to her slender form and beautiful hair. Some, mustering the necessary courage and foolishness, were even so bold as to allow themselves a quick glance at her voluptuous breasts.

The women were equally entranced by her presence. They admired her beauty and regal composure. Some showed envy in their eyes, wondering why such luck hadn't befallen upon them like this former farmhand.

Yuri and Elea saw all of this, but neither commented. Both merely bowed in respect as she approached.

Behind the princess was Jegum, his muscular frame compensating for his smaller stature. There were also numerous servants standing ready to fulfill any order that Nemu may ask of them. Also, no fewer than seven advisors accompanied her, each one holding a special seat of power within her government, as well as an air of semi-superiority.

Elea's smile faltered slightly at the sight of them. They were all apart of the new nobility that had won important positions after proving their usefulness to the nation. Despite this, the maid knew the potential danger they could one day pose to Nemu's sovereignty. She had to watch them carefully, for in them she saw the beginnings of the noble class of the past—the very same that once sold her into slavery.

 _Scum of the world,_ she cursed silently.

Of the two high-ranking maids, it was Yuri who spoke first.

"That is correct, Gown-sama. He will arrive to inspect the nation's progress."

The advisors accompanying Nemu suddenly became humble in their outward demeanor upon hearing the words.

 _Why now!?_

 _Did something happen!?_

 _We must prepare immediately!_

Such were the thoughts currently running in their heads, none willing to accept the reason offered by Yuri at face value.

The last time Ainz Ooal Gown had visited was right after the fall of the Slane Theocracy. At that time their had been a clear indication as to the purpose for his stop—celebration. However, the reason given to them now was too vague for their own comfort. In their minds nothing of significance had recently occurred to merit such a visit. There was the renewing of the peace treaties with the neighboring nations to be sure, but that was a matter that had always been overseen by them directly and with very little effort at that.

So what, they all wondered, was the real purpose behind this latest greeting?

As if looking for guidance or maybe even a clue all of them turned to the princess expectantly. However, their faces turned pale when they saw her face.

Nemu smiled like a women who had won the world all over again. There was absolutely no fear in her eyes, only pure joy at the news. Matters of the state were important to her, but right now all she could think about was how someone dear to her was returning home. Her expression was so rare among all those present that many almost saw her as the actual child incarnate of the Sorcerer King. So apparent was her unyielding devotion to him.

"That's wonderful news! There is much I wish to share with him! I will order that preparations be initiated with the outmost haste!" Despite her excitement Nemu kept her voice under control as she approached the throne, followed closely by Jegum while the rest of her entourage staggered a few steps behind.

Upon sitting on the throne Nemu singaled for all the servants to leave, leaving only her, Jegum, her advisors, and the two important maids in the hall. The nobles sat in their own respective seats a couple steps below Nemu's level, while Yuri and Elea remained at the bottom of the few row of steps with their heads still bowed. Only Jegum stood by Nemu's side, a worried expression on his face.

"Now then, please tell me more Yuri. What else did he say?" Asked the royal eagerly, the crown on her head moving slightly.

Elea saw Yuri from the corner of her eye, who was seemingly unfazed by how she had been addressed.

"Aside from what I have already told you, Gown-sama, very little. He merely expressed his desire not to catch you by surprise, and that he is looking forward to discussing the matter Her Highness brought to his attention previously. That is all."

"I see," responded Nemu, trying her best to mimic Ainz's casual demeanor. She admired his wisdom and infinite composure and wished to imitate is as much as possible—if only in appearance. "Although I am happy to see you, Yuri. I was expecting Lupusregina to be the one to deliver such news. Could she not make it for some reason?"

The faces of her advisors tensed slightly once more. None of them would ever dream of addressing the maid in front of them so casually, which they understood to be very close to Ainz.

Nemu had at one point shared this feeling and was thus not displeased by their actions, recognizing that addressing Yuri as a subordinate had been a daunting task for her as well. However, Ainz himself had granted her permission to do so, insisting that since she carried the title of Gown it was her right to rule over others.

His exact words were: _'you may be tempted to address them as you did when you were a child. You must not fall into this. If your will is mine, they will obey yours.'_

There was another reason as well.

It had taken Nemu some time, but she had gradually learned a distinct pattern by which the maids were selected for a certain task. Her time in the Tomb of Nazarick had also granted her great opportunity to learn about the personalities of each servant that made contact with her. Such a lesson in observation was never explicitly stated by anyone, but she had no doubts that Ainz wanted her to learn this on her own, a sort of test that was meant to see if she could do more than simply follow verbal instruction.

"As expected of Gown-sama. That is correct. Lupusregina is currently addressing an issue in Carne." Yuri responded with all of her renowned elegance, causing some of the nobles to blush at the mere sight of her.

The princess smiled at her confession. "It must be very recent if I have not heard of it…I trust that all is under control?"

"It is as you say."

"Excellent. If Lupusregina was chosen I have no doubt that she will be of help." Nemu blocked any visage that hinted that she was worried about her other family. And with a power that was non-existent a few hours before she then continued to address those present.

"Elea, did you offer our guest any refreshment?"

The maid nodded, by now accustomed to her master's extreme changes in presence. "I have, Your Majesty."

Yuri nodded once as well.

"I would hate to send you back so soon. Will you not stay for dinner at least?" Nemu knew the question was a senseless one. Yuri Alpha was very dedicated to completing her tasks to the letter, and once she was finished she would immediately return, to either report of its completion or carry out further orders. It was different with Lupusregina, who may dawdle on occasion in lieu of returning to Nazarick, usually in the hopes of encountering something she would deem interesting.

With this in mind it was still important to show the proper courtesy those who were loyal to Ainz.

"I thank you for your gracious offer, but my presence is needed elsewhere." Yuri replied as expected.

"If that is the case then please greet father for me upon your return. Until then I will make sure that he is properly received."

Elea noticed Nemu hadn't faltered in addressing him, and smiled.

Yuri bowed once more and then made her exit from the hall, the doors closing behind her.

Nemu realized that she probably teleported soon after.

Jugem quickly broke the silence that followed.

"Would Gown-sama wish for me to investigate the matter in Carne personally?" The goblin asked with the concern that Nemu failed to convey.

A small frown tugged at the princess's lips, but only for a fraction of a second. Jegum was very kind hearted and a loyal subject. His absolute loyalty was with her sister, however. Usually such a thing would not bother her. Only when he let it show did it become a problem.

 _How troublesome._

Her hands unconsciously gripped the end of the armrest with a slightly greater force. All the while her face presented a kind smile to him. He certainly meant well, but to ask a question out loud and in public was also to highlight one of her weaknesses to everyone present, which did her no favors.

"For what purpose? The report will come in shortly, Jegum." Nemu raised an elegant brow in his direction, almost as if she were looking at an idiot.

The noble's eyes all turned to the only goblin in the room as if this was an obvious fact.

"It would be silly to heed your advice, Jegum-san." Said one of the nobles, a human formally from the Empire. "Her highness should focus on the more important matter of welcoming His Majesty. After all, family is most important, wouldn't you agree?"

"…I apologize for my foolishness. Forgive me." Apologized the goblin, though it seemed to be aimed at no one present. His shoulders fell as if he had lost a battle of great importance.

Nemu sighed tiredly, annoyed that this had come up yet again in public conversation. "It's fine. We will leave the matters of Carne to Lupusregina and the appropriate officials stationed there. Now…let us begin with the important matters. Elea, I believe we have kept our other guest waiting long enough. Please, send him in."

Elea bowed before departing.

"Ah, it will be good to see a friend of the dwarves." Spoke yet another one of her advisors in a heavy and rough voice.

"It is always a pleasure to have an audience with him. Though I do hope your reverence isn't blinded merely because you're a dwarves yourself," replied another.

"Not true. Besides, he is most charming, is he not?"

Nemu cleared her throat to interrupt them. "That…is precisely the problem."

* * *

Ainz Ooal Gown was immensely unsettled with what he saw before him. In the extravagant space of his bedroom his non-existent eyes glowed with a dark, red hue. His focus was solely centered on the mirror and the imagery reflected within. Unlike other occasions, the actions that were portrayed were not outside of Nazarick.

Instead, a familiar scene greeted him. The room of truth on the 5th floor wasn't the most inviting, but recently it had been a sight that he regularly welcomed…though not for what he was currently witnessing.

He could see that Neuronist and her aids were still preparing to commence. They way she moved in an exaggerated manner signaled that she probably knew that he was watching.

… _Just…stop and get on with it already…_

Ainz fought the urge to look away, knowing that her seductive mannerism was meant to entice him in away—which was deeply disturbing.

 _How long must I endure this?_

As the last Supreme Being he enjoyed many laudatory actions from his subordinates. But he had never had anyone dance for him in such a manner—not even Albedo.

Said overseer was patiently standing next to him. Her bearing was turning increasingly hostile, as her golden orbs caught sight of what Neuronist was doing.

 _Hmm…these two haven't gotten along that well ever since I made that request…_

No longer able to tolerate Neuronist's actions, and not wanting Albedo's jealousy to ruin an otherwise pleasant evening, he deftly shifted the view with a motion of his hand. And, after some careful readjusting, he saw that the favorite members of her choir were still struggling to break free from their restraints. Some appeared to be yelling expletives at the soon to be torturer while others merely cried their eyes out. Only the high priests seemed able to muster an echoing sense of serenity. However, Ainz knew that soon, they too, would cry out in mercy, regardless of their prayers.

Their resistance was futile.

And the mere thought brought him a strong sense of joy. So much was the elation, in fact, that not even his undead skill could fully calm him down.

"Ainz-sama, would it please you if I were to render judgment on these lower life forms as well?" Albedo asked adoringly. Her dulcet tone capable of making any mortal men stagger at her beauty.

"Of course," he responded far too hastily, still preoccupied with the treat he was about to receive to contemplate her question thoroughly.

… _Wait._

Albedo released a passionate squeal. "Ahh, then I will be sure to dress appropriately for the occasion! If Ainz-sama is watching my performance must be flawless! Oh! Is there anything in particular Ainz-sama would like to so me wear…or perhaps…"

The glee in her voice made Ainz feel uneasy, if only because her intentions were plainly obvious.

"—However," he added on nervously before she could finish, "I would also be considerably less happy if you weren't here to enjoy this next to me."

Her body twisted in an unnatural way. "I will always stay by your side! To be able to spend the rest of eternity with Ainz-sama, such a life is something that would fulfill all of my desires."

 _Eternity, huh? Isn't that too extreme?_

"If Ainz-sama were to permit me. I would gladly prepare everything."

"What are you talking about, Albedo?" He asked, now growing inpatient that Neuronist had yet to commence the daily ritual. Readjusting the mirror showed that she had stopped with her antics. Currently, she was verbally degrading what was left of their captive's dignity. Though he couldn't hear anything, he was sure she was engaging them in such a manner.

"Our wedding, of course."

"Ah," Ainz didn't figure how she had concluded that from his words. He hadn't proposed. He was sure of it. Still, as a man who had never married or been in a romantic relationship of obvious significance her indirect proposal tantalized something in him that he couldn't describe.

 _The pride of being a man sought after, perhaps?_ He thought sardonically, knowing full well that Albedo's settings were responsible for her behavior.

"I already have a few plans prepared, just in case, and I made sure that they were all within our expenses. I've already talked to Aura and Mare about possible locations for the venue and as for my wedding dress—"

"—Albedo."

"Yes, Ainz-sama?" She practically purred his name, inching closer and closer to his being. Her lips parted ever so slowly and Ainz was sure that if he turned to fully face her she would try to initiate a wedding night this very instant.

 _Eh! H-hold it!_

"I-it's about to start. Please, take your seat." He responded as evenly as he could, patting the space next to him on the couch, knowing she wouldn't choose to sit anywhere else. He could never allow himself to get mad at her, especially since he was directly responsible for her behavior in the first place.

Why he had tampered with her settings was a question that had never entirely left him. At the time he was merely fooling around, a forbidden act that was only made possible by YGGDRASIL's imminent shutdown, a sort of send off, if you will. That was his original hypothesis: it had all been a stupid mistake in a moment of weakness.

 _Or loneliness,_ he mused, increasingly angry with himself…and the prisoners, who were now pleading to Neuronist and her aids for mercy as they finally commenced their work.

 _If I could only show them my smile…_

He could feel Albedo sliding next to him. Her body pressed closely to his while her head came to rest on one of his shoulders, no doubt with the prepared excuse that she couldn't see properly from her original position.

Ainz was too delighted with what he was seeing to say anything, however. While it had only been a week since he had seen them go through the same degree of torture, it still felt all too long a time to him.

The prisoners were the last surviving remnants of the Slane Theocracy. There were still a few that were in hiding, but Ainz felt confident that they were close to their prey. After all, most had already been hunted down and a few had gone through several sessions of torture before being killed off, as slowly, and as painfully, as possible.

It was a pity really.

If it weren't for the limited resources meant to house them all and torture them daily, he would have this cycle of pain repeated infinitely for all them. That was impractical though, he couldn't have subordinates waste their time endlessly to just appease his selfish desire.

Ainz had watched all the ones selected to die breathe their last, the pure bliss greatly overwhelming his undead skill. He often wished he could personally send them off; his hands would grip their heads tightly as he crushed their existence into a revolting pile of nothingness. That would be an unpleasant sight though. Someone of his status couldn't possibly stain himself with such tainted blood—or so the guardians had argued.

Yes, all of these individuals deserved this; they had all committed the greatest of sins. They had threatened the lives of all of those who he held dear, and had come close to actually succeeding—too close.

The pain of his friends flashed brightly within his mind's eye.

And know there was hell to pay.

His free hand grasped at his cloak with a tight fist as one of the high priests fainted from the pain. "Too soon," he growled angrily, but quietly, not wanting to distract from the sentencing.

He felt no remorse, empathy, or even pity as they cried their lasts, some for their families, others for mercy, and some…Ainz hatefully realized, still had the audacity to cry for help. His behavior might have unsettled his past self, but that was all irrelevant know. He had been careless once before, and it had almost cost him dearly. He would never commit the same mistake again. As the last Supreme Being he was responsible for the safety of all of those in Nazarick.

A gloved hand came to rest on top his own and he nearly flinched at the kind gesture. As if sensing his distress, Albedo parted her rosy lips to counsel him. "Is there anyway I can help, Ainz-sama?"

Ainz turned to her, mildly intrigued by how her beautiful eyes glowed with compassion. His hand relaxed in response, and no loner facing resistance, her slender fingers moved ever closer by attempting to interweave with his own.

Having her this close allowed Ainz to appreciate just how perfect she was. Her face, once scarred horribly by powerful magic was now completely healed. Almost as if it had never happened—except it had, he reminded himself.

A frightening thought invaded his mind.

 _Does she blame me for what happened?_

He knew the answer didn't justify the fear. Still, its mere presence further perpetuated the hate he felt for his enemies…and himself.

"Albedo, the fact that you are all here with me is enough, more than I could ever deserve."

She smiled. "Ainz-sama is too humble. It is we who fall short of your greatness." Her expression turned sad, and Ainz worried that he had said something wrong.

"…Perhaps," he said, trying to find the right words to say without over committing himself to something he may later regret, "if time permits…I will listen to some of your plans."

Albedo beamed at the news and opportunity, barely containing her zeal from overflowing. "Ainz-sama...that would be lovely!"

Content with her reaction he again turned to the mirror, as the prisoners were being healed.

And then the cycle began anew.

…

…

Thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas/Happy New Year!


End file.
